


Les nuits de Ladybug et Chat Noir

by Jongleur, Le Rhum (Jongleur)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongleur/pseuds/Jongleur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongleur/pseuds/Le%20Rhum
Summary: Разрозненные зарисовки о Тематических отношениях Ледибаг и Чёрного Кота.Сборник драбблов.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Он всегда её защищает.

Он дьявольски дерзок, когда схвачен противником.

Он своеволен и непокорен с другими.

Он сражается, даже когда вынужден терпеть боль. Говорит: моя Леди, я в полном порядке, у меня всё хорошо.

И это достаточное основание, чтобы наказать Кота как следует.

Он виртуозно фехтует.

Он потребовал в своё время от Лилы рассказать правду, надавил, чтобы восстановить справедливость.

Сегодня он буквально отшвырнул от напарницы противника, придавившего её своим весом к мостовой.

Он неоднократно помогал и спасал кого-либо и вне рамок своей миссии.

Он помогает окружающим всегда, в маске или без неё.

В глазах парижан он по праву их герой.

А вечером, когда шторы плотно задёрнуты и двери надёжно заперты, этот юноша опускается на колени перед Ней — своей Леди, своей любимой, своей Хозяйкой.

Он позволяет ей резать его кожу.

Хлестать кнутом или плёткой с узелками на концах каждого из девяти хвостов.

Связывать его запястья и оплетать верёвкой всё его тело.

Он лежит перед ней без одежды, умоляя его отшлёпать.

Он хнычет под каплями горячего воска.

*

А она осторожно стирает пальцами его слёзы, прижимает к себе, залечивает порезы и мелкие травмы от её собственных ударов.

Она ласкает его.

Она издевается над ним, бьёт и связывает.

Он не слышит её мыслей, засыпая в её объятиях и обнимая её.

А она вспоминает сладкие моменты их сессии, стоны своего мальчика, и обещает себе как можно скорее разделаться с источником зла в их городе, чтобы ни один злодей не смог больше его ударить. Чтобы её Котёнок стонал только в её руках и только от удовольствия.

Она заступается за него, когда что-то не так.

Ловит в сантиметрах от земли, буквально и фигурально. Вырывает из рук противника.

И всегда, всегда проверяет сначала на себе, как горяч воск и остёр тот нож, которыми собирается мучить его этим вечером.


	2. Ладонь и ротанг

Кот, жарко выдыхая на её губы, обнимает возлюбленную и осторожно разворачивается на спину, чтобы Ледибаг оказалась сверху. Их тела смыкаются, тесно прижимаются друг к другу, девушка прикусывает его губу и ведёт ладонью по груди, находит пальцами сосок.  
— Пожалуйста... — любовник выгибается к ней, обнимая рукой за плечи, — м-м...  
— Что? — она прерывает фразу, когда они вновь толкаются навстречу друг другу, прикрывает глаза, шумно выдыхает. — Ч-что хочет мой Котик? — Леди упирается рукой в его грудь, очерчивает пальцем плечо. Юноша ловит её ладонь и кладёт на свою шею.  
— Сделай мне больно, — распахивая зелёные глаза, серьёзно произносит он. — Прошу тебя, я ещё раз хочу почувствовать, что я принадлежу тебе, что я в твоей власти, ох! — Нуар подаётся бёдрами вверх, почти вскрикивает от удовольствия. Убедившись, что сабмиссив помнит стоп-слова, Маринетт ухмыляется и выпрямляется, сверля юношу взглядом. Он сглатывает, глядя на неё снизу, и в следующий же миг лицо обжигает пощёчина.  
— Ох! — это неожиданно и достаточно больно. Но ему этой боли недостаточно. И ей тоже, Леди бьёт его снова, голова Кота разворачивается из стороны в сторону, взметаются с каждым поворотом светлые волосы, рассыпаются по подушке. Пара грубых и резких движений бёдрами, Маринетт сжимает его внутри, стискивает коленями тело юноши, и его накрывает разрядка. Ледибаг жадно ловит громкие стоны и судороги партнёра, наслаждаясь его удовольствием. Ничего, скоро он за него сполна расплатится. Кот смыкает ресницы, притихнув, тяжело дыша, без единого движения под ней. Лишь когда она касается груди, тянется к Ледибаг. Готов продолжать? Она слезает с него и сжимает в руках запястья любимого. Тот вздрагивает от неожиданности, напуганно смотрит.  
— Ты думал, я ограничусь парой шлепков по твоей сладкой мордашке? Это, по-твоему, боль? Наивный мальчик. Я сделаю тебе по-настоящему больно, — обещает его героиня, заламывая ему руку и швыряя Нуара на живот.  
— Ах, моя Леди! — он уже дрожит, оглядывается на девушку через нагое плечо.  
— Какой нетронутый, надо же, — хмыкает она, проводя кончиком пальца вдоль позвоночника и сжимая руками его упругие ягодицы с бархатистой кожей. Котёнок заворожённо следит за тем, как Маринетт проверяет ключ от наручников и пристёгивает его руки к изголовью постели.  
— Я сделаю с тобой, что захочу, — пальцы сжимают ягодицы много грубее, девушка садится между его ног, разведя их в стороны. Котёнок полностью обнажён, и эта поза срывает с его губ горячий вздох, полный стыда и возбуждения. — Ты изумительно смотришься, — её издёвка лишь подливает масла в огонь, юноша прячет лицо в подушке, — что, не этого ждал? И не проси у меня пощады! — она сминает ещё раз ягодицы любовника, чтобы после ударить по ним рукой, снова и снова. По одному и тому же месту, боль накапливается с возрастанием частоты ударов. Ладонь отскакивает от мышц, но следующий шлепок прилетает немедленно. Нуар кричит, пытается увильнуть, но рука возлюбленной всякий раз находит свою цель. После оргазма его тело особенно чувствительно, он выгибается, натягивает цепочку наручников, стонет от боли. Кожа сильно краснеет, Ледибаг размахивается всё больше. Когда юноше кажется, что он больше не выдержит, внезапно удары сменяются поглаживанием. Любимая целует его лопатки, пробегается пальцами по ягодицам, ущипнув там, где била, отчего Кот вскрикивает. Его нежно утешают влажным поцелуем в губы, гладят за ушком и по светлым волосам. Он весь дрожит, и Ледибаг его обнимает. Котик целует её в щёку и пытается дотянуться до плеча.  
— Я смотрю, тебе ещё хочется, — Маринетт резко привлекает его к себе.  
— Нет, нет, моя Леди, хватит, я прошу! Больше не надо! — испуганно умоляет Кот, но его ноги уже фиксируются второй парой наручников. — Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не надо больше! Мне... Мне хватило, мне очень больно! — а сам жмурится и подрагивает в предвкушении. Ледибаг подходит к нему с тонкой и лёгкой ротанговой тростью в руках. Укладывает ступни юноши на небольшую диванную подушку.  
— Не надо, нет!.. — просит он, на что Леди лишь с ухмылкой водит кончиком трости по его обнажённому телу. По плечам, лопаткам, вдоль позвонков, по бокам, рукам, даже проводит за ушком. Кот извивается, посмеиваясь от щекотки, но ни на мгновение не забывает, что с ним собираются делать этим ротангом. Кончик трости скользит по ступням. Нуар дёргается, поджимает пальцы на ногах, пытается увернуться.  
— Лежи смирно! — приказывает Леди, слегка ударяя девайсом по ступне.  
— Ох! — от смеха не остаётся и следа. Её сабмиссив кричит и вжимается в кровать от боли, пока девушка бьёт его по стопам, почти не наращивая силу ударов, хлёстко и непрерывно, почти вскользь, но этого достаточно. Стоны возобновляются, юноша вскидывает голову, кричит, мечется, испытав особенно болезненный для него удар. Ротанг, словно огненный дождь, часто-часто хлещет ступни. В какой-то момент Кот выгибается, простанывая, и опускается на кровать, прикрыв глаза и растаяв в своих ощущениях. Порка завершается, и Ледибаг освобождает его, садится рядом, оглаживает его нагое тело, слушая вздохи удовольствия. Её мальчику хорошо. Она с улыбкой целует его между лопаток. Нуар переворачивается, берёт её руки в свои и покрывает поцелуями.  
— М-м, понравилось, мой милый? — Маринетт спрашивает уже ласково, гладит его лицо, осторожно касается пальцем кончика носа, целует юношу. Он льнёт к ней всем телом, продолжая дрожать и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Смотрит в глаза своей Верхней, пока она обнимает его крепче и целует повсюду, шепчет ласковые слова, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Всё лицо Кота залито слезами, но это было именно то, чего юноша хотел.


	3. А если ущипнуть побольнее?

Маринетт оглядывает юношу, лежащего на кровати и пристёгнутого наручниками к её боковым сторонам. Котёнок наполовину обнажён, и она, любуясь, проводит руками по груди, животу, оглаживает руки, нежно сжав его запястья и сцепив пальцы с музыкальными пальцами светловолосого. Гладит его ладони, нежно целует шею. Кот практически не замечает, как на его животе справа появляется прищепка, сжимающая складку кожи. Ахнув, юноша ёрзает, кусает губу. Понимает, что задумала Хозяйка. Она берёт следующую прищепку и устанавливает почти вплотную к первой. Нуар терпит, стараясь не дёргаться сильно и не мешать возлюбленной.  
— А, ох! — он скашивает глаза на своё тело и только сейчас видит, что леска йо-йо напарницы вдета в вереницу деревянных прищепок, что поочерёдно впиваются ему в живот. Первый ряд образует волнообразный изгиб в его верхней части, на некотором расстоянии от линии рёбер. В руках Ледибаг появляется маленькая и тугая пластмассовая прищепка, и, щёлкнув ею в воздухе, девушка прикрепляет её на аккуратный и соблазнительный пупок своего нижнего.  
— Ай! Ай, ох! А-а... — Нуар выгибается, это больно, особенно в таком уязвимом месте. Ряд деревянных прищепок тоже не позволяет о себе забыть. Юноша тяжело дышит и продолжает кусать губы. Леди возобновляет своё занятие, захватывает пальцами небольшой участок на животе чуть пониже, ближе к центру, устанавливает второй ряд через филигранно равные, но такие небольшие промежутки. Котёнок постанывает, ему всё больнее, прищепки не оставляют в покое ни на долю секунды. Вторая линия проходит над самой ямкой пупка. Закончив её, Маринетт поигрывает ещё двумя отдельно лежавшими прищепками, нежно смотрит на юношу и ласково целует его соски. Он стонет от удовольствия, но только когда Госпожа отстраняется, понимает, к чему это было: зубья прищепок цепляются за его чувствительные бусинки.  
— Нет, пожалуйста! Не надо, моя Леди! — Кот извивается, изламывает брови под маской. Это всё-таки мучительно, прищепки очень уж сильно стискивают плоть, стремясь сомкнуться до конца. Ледибаг играется с дорожкой светлых волос внизу его живота. Взявшись за прищепку на пупке, оттягивает её, не позволяя соскочить, наклоняет из стороны в сторону, отчего сабмиссив хнычет и больше прежнего извивается в попытке уйти от боли, просит этого больше не делать. Она берёт в руки пёрышко и щекочет открытые участки, юноша изворачивается, как может, то смеясь, то простанывая от боли. Мечется по кровати. Его Хозяйка ловит пальцами край лески своего оружия и резко дёргает, срывая искусно изображённые на оголённом животе волны. Вместо них Кот получает новую волну, состоящую из боли, громко кричит, пытается, несмотря на наручники, прижать руки к животу. Девушка резко разжимает прищепку на пупке, вырывая из губ сабмиссива новый вскрик и всхлип, и очень бережно, плавно освобождает сосочки. Нуар жалобно скулит, продолжая изгибаться в наручниках.  
— А-а, охн, м-мх! Я н-не могу, о-омх!  
— Всё, всё, мой хороший, — Ледибаг обнимает его, целует в губы, дует на бусинки сосков, покрывает поцелуями каждый след от прищепки на нежной коже его живота, лижет и сладко целует ямку пупка. — Тш-ш, мой мальчик, тише, тише. Умничка мой, всё позади. Больно тебе? Иди, иди сюда, — ласково шепчет она, расстёгивая наручники, обнимает Котёнка, гладит по волосам и животу.  
— Больно, ох, так больно! — Кот льнёт к Хозяйке, дрожа и обнимая её в ответ.  
— Мой хороший, мой Котик, — ещё раз поцеловав его в живот, она ложится с ним рядом, вновь сжимая в объятиях. Юноша благодарит её, целуя пальцы, что только что доставляли боль его телу, и прижимается теснее.  
— Я так люблю Вас, Хозяйка! Пожалуйста, можно так же ещё?..


	4. Попался

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слэша кусочек.

— Я имею, что захочу. И тебя сейчас буду иметь, — он практически шипит это Котёнку в ухо, нагибая и прижимая его тело к постели. Юноша вырывается, упирается ногами, пытается оттолкнуться ладонями и сбежать, но от таких жарких обещаний замирает и жмурится, прогибаясь в спине.  
— Н-не надо... Господин! Я прошу Вас, не трогайте меня. А-отпустите меня, пожалуйста... Нх, а!.. — Котик стонет от боли, когда Лордбаг сжимает в горсти светлые волосы на его затылке, давая понять, что ни в коем случае не позволит ускользнуть своему мальчику.   
— Я сказал, буду тебя иметь, — повторяет он, рывком потянув за волосы, нижний хнычет и бьётся в его руках, но Дюпэн-Чен прижимает его к кровати сильнее и ощупывает через костюм тело Нуара. Избалованный господский сынок, захотевший развлечься. Пойманный бесправный невольник, с которым позволено обращаться как угодно, с хорошеньким личиком и соблазнительно сложённый.  
— Умоляю, Хозяин, не делайте этого со мной, — юноша глотает слёзы, — я не могу, я... За что?.. Почему?.. Анх... — он пытается вывернуться из грубой хватки, но получает жёсткий пинок в ягодицу острым коленом.  
— Разумеется, так я тебя и помиловал! — его Лорд фыркает, ловко расстёгивая чёрный костюм вслепую. Пряжка ремня находится как раз сзади, и ему в их положении справиться с ней проще простого.  
— Нет! Айх! Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Я сделаю всё, что Вы мне прикажете! Ох, остановитесь, прошу! Пожалуйста, перестаньте! — но Верхний только насмехается и стаскивает его одежду. Юноша пытается ему помешать, тянет обратно ткань костюма, но ему выкручивают руки, бьют по запястьям, пальцам и ладоням, грубо сдирают спандекс, бросают в постель. Кот испуганно кричит, оставшись совершенно нагим, сжимается, закрываясь, пытаясь защитить своё тело. Костюм забрасывают в другой конец спальни.  
— Ты никуда не денешься от меня, куда ты пойдёшь в таком виде? Уж теперь-то я тебя вволю потискаю, всего тебя облапаю.   
— О нет, не ломайте мне жизнь! Не надо, пожалуйста! Нет, нет, только не это, Господин! — юноша закрывает лицо руками и всхлипывает. Хозяин с ухмылкой отнимает его руки и прижимает к постели, разводит коленом его ноги, и Нуар отворачивается в сторону, рвано выдыхая и трепеща всем телом, оголённым перед Лордбагом.   
— Нет! Нет! Вы... Вы же шутите, да?.. Вы не совершите этого? Нет! — кричит в отчаянии нижний, слёзы скатываются по его щекам. Но Лорд продолжает держать его и ухмыляться. Водит пальцем по коже, дразня Котика, нежно трогает интимные места, и беззащитный обнажённый юноша сходит с ума от стыда, выгибается, вытягивается, но избежать взгляда Господина не получается, он только подставляет ему своё тело, и всё становится только легче в подробностях рассмотреть.  
— Вижу, тебе стыдно быть передо мной голеньким? — Лорд заглядывает в зелёные глаза и аккуратно целует своего мальчика в губы, — ну всё, иди сюда. Иди ко мне, — он поглаживает его живот, накрывает большим пальцем сосок, вынуждая свою жертву простонать. — Котик мой, болит?.. — он прикасается к запястьям, по которым ударил в процессе игры.  
— Слегка, ах...  
— Прости меня, — Лордбаг целует его и гладит, — я буду осторожен, обещаю. Я буду нежен с тобой, мой Котёнок, — он становится заботливым любовником: нижний недостаточно разогрет и не растянут, грубое вторжение невозможно, особенно в первый раз. А Дюпэн-Чен хочет, чтобы Кот получил удовольствие от своего первого раза. — Я тебя подготовлю, не бойся. И если ты будешь сомневаться, я не стану с тобой этого делать, лишь бы тебе было хорошо.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой Лорд. Я уверен, что хочу этого, я согласен, я готов. Пожалуйста, возьмите меня, Господин...


	5. Акума Белого Кота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пошлые шуточки подъехали.

— Угадай, где акума, моя Леди! В моём сердце! — даже будучи Белым Котом, он прикалывался.  
И прикалывается дальше.  
Маринетт отбирает его жезл. Акумы нет.  
Ремень — тоже напрасная жертва. Не здесь.  
Бубенчик! Это должен быть бубенчик. Но и здесь мимо.  
Котёнок только кричит от боли, когда она проверяет накладные ушки.  
Срывает ботинок, напарник (и в данном случае противник) с недовольной физиономией вынужден изображать носителя камня чудес цапли и балансировать на одной ноге.  
Недолго.  
Потому что второй ботинок на очереди.  
И акумы в нём тоже нет.  
Кот, окончательно утративший интерес к серёжкам (кто бы мог подумать, отчего?), делает пару шагов босыми ступнями навстречу девушке, усмехается и раскидывает в стороны руки.  
Без оружия.  
Без обуви.  
Без бубенчика.  
Без ремня.  
И акума точно не в его кольце.  
— Что ж, моя Леди, у тебя осталась последняя попытка, — и на фоне белой маски даже на дистанции заметно, что этот искуситель всё же краснеет, ведь ей осталось проверить только непосредственно его костюм.


	6. После

— Н-не уходите, Хозяйка! — он так дрожит, всё ещё тяжело дышит, светлые волосы разбросаны по подушке, взгляд расфокусирован. И ей хочется всем этим полюбоваться.  
— Я не уйду, Котик, — она берёт в ладони его лицо, целует в уголок губ, — я буду рядом, буду с тобой, — девушка гладит его плечо, касается губами шеи, — мне же нужно обработать порезы, куда я уйду, милый? — он перехватывает её руку, с любовью смотрит в её глаза своим затуманенным и немного безумным взглядом. По животу к бокам и его низу медленно ползут капли крови. Ледибаг отнимает свою руку у него осторожно, надевает медицинские перчатки, достаёт из аптечки кровоостанавливающую салфетку, бережно промакивает узор тончайших порезов на животе своего Котёнка. Сабмиссив негромко стонет, морщась, ёрзает, но старается как можно меньше мешать и терпеть. Маринетт аккуратно стирает кровь с его тела, смачивает перекисью водорода чистый ватный диск.  
— Котик, сейчас будет немного больно, потерпи, — хоть перекись и считается щадящим средством, она всё равно будет щипать, нанесённая на рану. Леди ещё бережнее проводит диском вдоль каждой краснеющей полоски, обеззараживает каждый порез. Каждый. Начинает со скользящих движений, но видя реакцию Кота, меняет свою тактику и только промакивает царапины, терпеливо, от края до края. Не пропускает ни миллиметра кожи, задетой лезвием ножа, слыша в ответ на касания вздохи юноши и полуподавленные стоны боли, его мышцы напрягаются, её нижний изо всех сил остаётся практически неподвижен. Держится руками за изголовье. Кусает губы. Утыкается лицом в собственное предплечье. Боль не исчезает сразу после того как Верхняя откладывает нож, увы. Ледибаг наклоняется к оголённому торсу и нежно целует в живот между свежих следов лезвия на коже.  
— Ах, — Нуар вздрагивает, распахивает глаза от изумления, так как вовсе не ожидал сейчас от неё ласки, и девушка продолжает, зацеловывает участки, оставшиеся невредимыми, проводит языком по телу своего мальчика. Обводит кончиком языка пупок, лижет внутри, сабмиссив изгибается и стонет вновь. На коже его живота остаётся пара красноватых меток от поцелуев Ледибаг.  
— Моя радость, всё, всё, сейчас я закончу с твоим животиком, и всё будет заживать, — она легко целует мочку ушка и заглядывает в глаза своего нижнего. Кот приподнимается, мягко захватывает её губы своими, занимая поцелуем, и на него совершенно не сердятся за эту сладкую дерзость.


	7. Новогоднее настроение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кот отмечает со своей Хозяйкой, и они придумали кое-что праздничное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est Noël в Париже, на самом деле, но как насчёт новогоднего настроения для русскоязычных? Эта зарисовка была приурочена к наступлению 2020 года и опубликована в праздничные дни.

Через несколько минут над Парижем зазвучит бой часов. Отблески гирлянд и вывесок раскрашивают снег на пустынных улицах, там неоткуда взяться прохожим: праздник уютнее встречать в тёплом доме. Достаточно тёплом, чтобы можно было приказать нижнему раздеться и неподвижно стоять в ожидании действий Хозяйки. Запястья Кота подняты вверх и связаны прочной верёвкой, прикреплённой к подвешенному к потолку кольцу. Юноша переминается с ноги на ногу, обнажённый, опускает голову, глядя себе под ноги, и поднимает снова на Ледибаг, возвращающуюся к нему с кнутом. Зачем-то бросает взгляд на плотные жалюзи на окне, сглатывает, пристально заглядывает в её глаза.  
— Моя Леди, — голос звучит нетвёрдо, потому что фраза кажется ему самому наглостью, — Вы обещали, чтобы будете стоять лицом ко мне, я... ох...  
— Я исполню обещание, — уверяет Ледибаг, прижимает руку к его щеке, — тише, сладкий. Назови стоп-слово.  
— Лёд, — произносит сабмиссив. Госпожа целует его в макушку, гладит за плечами и по животу, осторожно покручивает рукой сосок Нуара, прежде чем отойти на пару шагов. Чувства юноши воспламеняются от этих прикосновений, он выгибается, хотя знает, что его ждёт только удар кнутом. Ледибаг ждёт момента. Буквально следит за каждой секундой. Хвост кнута огибает его тело и первый его удар ложится на кожу одновременно с первым ударом часов. Нижний стонет и вздрагивает. Мгновение на то, чтобы отвести руку и девайс в исходное положение, взмах — и следующий удар в обвив озвучен праздничными курантами. Перед третьим ударом девушка отходит чуть подальше, и кнут пролетает между ног снизу вверх, легко шлёпая кончиком промежность Котёнка.  
— А, ойх! — синхронно с боем часов восклицает он и скулит, подаваясь вверх и дёргаясь.  
Новый удар, вновь по ягодицам. Кот выгибается.  
Следующие два — по "кошачьему" месту. Дальнейшие перемежаются: кнут обвивает то лопатки, то ягодицы, кладя по одному удару по каждой из целей, пока не раздаётся последний звук боя часов.  
— Мои поздравления с праздником, Хозяйка!  
— И я поздравляю тебя, Котёнок, — девушка подходит и обнимает нижнего, касается на мгновение его губ губами. Он рвано дышит, нетерпеливо прижимается к Госпоже. — Хочешь продолжения, лапочка?  
— Ах, — юноша пристально смотрит в её глаза, — хочу, хочу, любовь моя, — стои́т перед ней весь раздетый, умоляя глазами также о продолжении. Леди притягивает его тело к себе кнутом, обхватив его девайсом по линии пояса. Продолжение будет.  
— Ну конечно, эти лёгкие щелчки были всего лишь разогревом, красавчик, — не тратя более времени на слова, Ледибаг берёт в другую руку второй кнут, бросает взгляд на руки нижнего, и его спину обвивают по очереди уже два хлёстких хвоста. Вместо паузы теперь прилетает кнут с другой стороны, и если звон часов смолкает, то стоны нижнего возобновляются. Госпожа бьёт по ягодицам и между лопаток уже занося оба кнута сразу, плавно спускается по ногам, перескакивая через сгибы колен, ударяя по бёдрам и икрам. Поднимается и кладёт удар по самой границе ягодиц.   
— Мой сладкий, я здесь, я с тобой, я буду рядом, — обещая и предупреждая, она постепенно смещается вбок, прекращает на время задействовать одну из рук, зато чаще размахивается второй, не снижая темпа, выбранного для спины и области пониже. Оказавшись у нижнего за спиной, отводит кнут за плечо, девайс горизонтально рассекает воздух, самым концом врезаясь в спину, Кот стонет, извивается, прогибаясь под каждым новым ударом всё по тому же чувствительному месту между лопаток. Вторым кнутом Хозяйка жалит самое уязвимое место мужского тела, почти нежно задевая хлопушкой на конце девайса его яички.   
— М-мнх, а-ох! — между ног и между лопаток прилетает одновременно. Второй кнут выныривает из-под стоп юноши и переключается на спину, тогда как первый ложится на живот, вспоминая про удары в обвив. Нуар изгибается в обе стороны, взвивается и громко стонет, приподнимается на носки, натягивает верёвку руками. Кожа в самом центре "кошачьего" места и в центре ягодиц краснеет всё сильнее, на животе тоже появляются следы. Нуар держится на ногах только благодаря фиксирующей запястья верёвке. От серии филигранно точных ударов по промежности нижний кричит, замирает в прогибе, оборачивается на Маринетт через плечо. Девушка обрушивает несколько жёстких ударов на ягодицы, ещё раз хлещет по животу, бьёт по спине, проволакивая после удара кнут по коже, и Котёнок кричит особенно громко и совсем иначе, крупная капля смазки падает на пол, юноша практически повисает на удерживающих руки путах. Ледибаг подходит и мгновенно развязывает его, помогая опуститься на диван, усаживает нижнего, расставив его ноги в стороны, вызывая этой позой у Котика прилив стыда. Проводит языком по головке, нежно её целует, Кот изумлённо стонет и моментально кончает от этой пары влажных интимных касаний. Почти отключается, но всё тело колотит дрожь, Ледибаг обнимает его и гладит. Юноша осторожно сжимает её руку, нуждаясь в близости своей Верхней, но она и не думает отходить от него даже на долю секунды. Целует его грудь, плечи, шею, приводя мальчика в чувство и вместе с тем заставляя терять ясность мыслей.  
— Как ты? — осторожно спрашивает Маринетт, когда его дрожь уже не ощущается такой сильной.  
— Мне так хорошо, омх, — шепчет нижний, — ох, В-Вы же дотронулись до меня _там_ губами!..  
— Мой подарок тебе, — с усмешкой поясняет она, и прежде чем Кот успевает ответить, что это превосходит его мечты, поправляет собственные слова, — шучу, подарок я тебе заранее приготовила. Другой.


	8. Едва не...

— Совсем, — она горячо прильнула к его шее губами, — совсем себя не бережёшь, — Ледибаг поцеловала его ключицу, вжимая напарника в дверь, грубо провела по его плечам ногтями, вызвав болезненный стон.  
— Ох, не надо!  
— Не надо? — девушка сжала его ушную раковину, с силой потянув за неё, и Кот вскрикнул, — конечно. Не хочешь отвечать за своё поведение. А бросаться под удары, видимо, хочешь. Мой мальчик, — она нежно обняла его, — мой единственный, мой самый сладкий мальчик, что же ты делаешь... — Леди запустила пальцы в светлые волосы на затылке, прижимая голову Кота к своему плечу, опустив ресницы, из-под которых готова была сорваться первая пара слезинок. — Ты такой хороший низ, когда мы в спальне, и так плохо ведёшь себя, когда мы исполняем долг защитников города. Заставляешь Госпожу бояться за тебя и переживать. Ужасно бояться, Кот. Ты был от смерти на волосок, ты понимаешь это? Тебя проткнули насквозь, чудом не задев жизненно важных органов, только благодаря этому у тебя был шанс выжить, и после восстановления всё зажило. Пара сантиметров решила всё, и я даже думать не хочу, что однажды этой пары сантиметров не будет. Что я буду делать без тебя? Сражаться — если понадобится, сама справлюсь, в случае чего помогут и другие герои. Мыть пол и посуду мне не сложно. Натурщиков тоже получится найти, объявятся желающие. Но... Даже это будет не то, хотя вещи полностью второстепенные, — она легко сжала рукой его горло, зло глядя в зелёные глаза, — вот скажи мне, с кем я останусь тогда? С кем? Кто ещё будет мне так нужен? _Кого я буду трахать, Кот?_ Кого я буду пороть? Кого мне связывать потом, для кого я изучала всё это время столько способов обвязки? _А любить я кого буду?_  
— Простите меня, Хозяйка, — задрожав, Нуар медленно опустился на колени, обнял её ноги, прижался щекой. Всхлип, негромкий, потому что он пытался не позволить эмоциям прорваться. Слезинка на алом в чёрную крапинку костюме — и остановить дальнейшие уже невозможно. Он целовал тонкие щиколотки, склоняясь к ногам Ледибаг и дрожа от слёз, и тронутый, и потрясённый её словами. Она никогда так горячо не говорила об этом. Она до этого не кричала ему о любви ни единого раза. — Я здесь, я с Вами! Я.. Я благодарен Вам за спасение моей жизни, и я знаю, что виноват, что ранил Вас, и...  
— Иди ко мне. Иди ко мне, моя радость. Ты не можешь нести ответственность за то, что я почувствую, но... Я не хочу повторения. Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. Мне слишком страшно было потерять моего любимого мальчика, — она потянула вверх за светлые волосы, и юноша послушно встал в полный рост, глядя из-под намокших ресниц.  
— Я это сделал, потому что так же не мог позволить себе потерять тебя! Сама всё прекрасно понимаешь! Ты всё видела, этот удар предназначался тебе. Только ты можешь освобождать от чёрной магии мотыльков, ты придумываешь план, находишь способ применения выпавшего тебе предмета, даже если не учитывать моих чувств, ты важнее, моя Леди!.. Ах! — на этом моменте его лицо обожгла пощёчина.  
— Лёг в постель, сейчас же. И чтобы я такого от тебя больше не слышала, чтобы думать о себе так не смел! И молись, чтобы тебе от меня досталось меньше, чем сегодня от противника! — когда юноша подчинился, Ледибаг села верхом на его бёдра и легонько оттянула вниз кончиком пальца нижнюю губу, — нам давно стоило обсудить это и решить проблему. Мне действительно было страшно, как никогда, — наклонившись к лицу Котёнка, Леди поцеловала его горячие губы, посасывая, касаясь языком, стремясь распробовать. По лицу юноши стекали новые и новые слёзы, он с силой прижимал возлюбленную к себе, к своему сердцу, не веря услышанному, хотя, казалось бы, они не раз уже сказали друг другу о любви _всё_. Госпожа расстегнула его костюм, раскрыла грудь и плечи, сверкнув глазами на обнажение тела любовника, пусть и её же руками. Нуар напряжённо замер, ожидая своей дальнейшей участи.  
— Мне... мне раздеться до конца, Госпожа?.. — тихо спросил он, желая загладить вину и заслужить прощение, — вы хотите всё с меня снять?..  
— Придётся, — Леди, расслабленно выдохнув, прижалась к обнажённой груди юноши щекой, захватила пальцами бусинку соска, потрогала, чуть оттянув, кончиком пальца, — ведь я хочу посмотреть на тебя голенького снова. И одеться тебе раньше второй половины завтрашнего дня никто не позволит, понял? — уверила она его, практически шепча на ухо, пока юноша стонал, выгнувшись от её касания к соску. Маринетт всё ещё его нежно теребила, слёзы на лице нижнего понемногу высыхали, он прикрыл глаза, со вздохами удовольствия подставляясь её ласкам. На месте первого поцелуя ключицы уже проявилась метка, и Леди не смогла удержаться от ухмылки.  
— Я в Вашей власти, Госпожа, — прошептал Кот, покорно заглядывая в её глаза.  
— Ну ещё бы ты сегодня выделывался, — одно движение глаз, девушка сползла на его колени, и нижний приподнял бёдра, чтобы получить шлепок по ягодицам. Она снова устроилась на нём, соприкасаясь с интимными частями тела Кота своими через ткань их костюмов, и прикусила его губу, впилась зубами в плечо, не отпуская, пока юноша не застонал очень громко, и нежно, трепетно процеловала наискосок его грудь.  
— Ещё! Умоляю, Хозяйка, поцелуйте м-мои соски! — прошептал он, краснея от смущения, что произнёс это вслух.  
— Скоро будешь умолять, чтобы я наоборот прекратила! Только пощады не будет, — она спустила костюм юноши с плеч, раскрывая ещё больше, принялась водить кончиком указательного пальца по оголённой части руки, очерчивая напрягающиеся от касаний пропорциональные мышцы. Её мальчик. Палец заскользил вдоль обеих ключиц, изящно выступающих под светлой кожей, Маринетт повторила этот маршрут языком и пощекотала им притягательную округлую ямку под основанием шеи. Кот рвано втянул воздух и со вздохом откинул назад голову. Девушка влажно коснулась его бусинок губами, втянула одну в рот, чтобы ласкать языком, чувствуя, как сосок постепенно становится твёрже.  
— Я люблю тебя. М-мх, ох! Моя Леди, я слишком тебя люблю. Ахн! О-ох! Пожалуйста... Посмотри мне в глаза... — мягко прошептал он, тяжело дыша, оглаживая её волосы рукой, а когда их взгляды встретились, осторожно сцепил пальцы с её. — Я готов защищать тебя любой ценой, я не прощу себе, если не сумею отвести атаку от тебя. Но я хочу и прожить с тобой вместе долгую жизнь, я хочу, чтобы у нас впереди были тысячи и тысячи таких ночей, когда ты ласкаешь меня, когда я целую твои руки и прижимаю к себе, когда мы вместе. Ледибаг, моя любимая, пожалуйста, верь мне. Я делаю, что велит сердце. Я не собираюсь попадать в Вальгаллу слишком юным, но если понадобится, я отдам свою жизнь вместо твоей.  
— Не понадобится, мой хороший. Я не допущу, — она коснулась губами поверхности его губ, — я не отдам тебя. Не отдам, — Леди поцеловала ареолу его соска и прихватила бусинку зубами. Сдвинула одежду юноши ниже, полностью оголив его живот. Она везде гладила, не отрывая от нежной кожи рук, обхватила руками мышцы груди, любовалась напарником, покрывала его живот поцелуями. Кот меньше пяти часов назад истекал кровью, сквозная рана доставляла мучительную боль, и жизнь стремительно покидала тело юноши через рваные края. Её мальчика могло рядом больше не быть, и Маринетт наслаждалась его телом, сжимала руками, обнимала, жадно целовала и разглядывала каждую деталь: аккуратный рисунок в глубине пупка, очертания его нежных сосочков и ключиц, форму губ, к которым она тут же льнула с поцелуями, контуры плеч, что обводила пальцами, запястья, ладони её Котёнка, музыкальные пальцы. Она гладила его руки, их пальцы соприкасались, перемешивались, сплетались. Леди прижималась к обнажённой груди своего любимого, внимая стуку его сердца, такому частому, такому громкому. Слушала его рваное дыхание, водя ладонями по горячей коже. Он с ней. Он её. С ним ничего не случилось. Девушка провела языком по его животу, слегка задела внутри пупок, и Кот застонал, дёрнувшись.  
— Ты всю ночь будешь вот так стонать, ты меня понял? — Маринетт аккуратно потянула Кота за волосы, припадая губами к его рту. Поглаживая живот, она позволяла себе то ущипнуть, то пощекотать, то осторожно ввести в ямку пупка кончик пальца и бережно им надавить, покрутить из стороны в сторону. Она могла потерять всё это навсегда. Могла лишиться возможности ещё раз коснуться этого тела, смотреть на него, ласкать и мучить, утоляя своё вожделение. Но он снова в её руках, и она может делать с ним абсолютно всё. И её мальчик так мелодично стонал от всех её ласк, особенно когда Леди наткнулась на его пупок и когда покручивала бусинки его сосков.  
— Никому тебя не отдам, Котик, — пообещала она, согревая его сердце.  
— Не отдавай меня никому, — прошептал он, пока Ледибаг снимала с него остатки одежды, чтобы полюбоваться наготой своего мальчика. От этого мгновения после случившегося особенно остро хотелось взять всё.


End file.
